The invention relates in general to electric power generators and in particular to piezoelectric power generators.
Many weapons require an electrical pulse to initiate their explosive fire train. The electrical pulse is typically provided by electrical energy stored in the weapon's fuze. Batteries are one method to store electrical energy. Batteries, however, are heavy, expensive and have a limited shelf life. Conventional technologies disclose the use of piezoelectric films that are strained during setback acceleration to generate electricity. Because of the relatively short duration of setback acceleration, the amount of energy that can be generated during setback is limited. In addition, some weapons do not experience setback acceleration. Thus, there is a need for an electric power generator that is small and lightweight enough to fit in a weapon fuze, yet able to generate sufficient energy to initiate an explosive fire train.